Blog użytkownika:Katniss545/To jest początek!.
Więc na wstępie mówie że blog pt.: Jak rodzeństwo to rodzeństwo :P-zostanie usunięty a to jest tak jakby kontynuacja w innym wydaniu :)thumb| thumb thumb Rozdział 1. Początek Tuż po ślubie Astrid i Czkawki, Astrid dowiedziała się że za 3 miesiące urodzi dziecko (ale już wiedziała że jest w ciąży) weszła do pokoju Czkawki i wtuliła się w jego ramię mówiąc: Astrid-Czkawka ja...ja sobie nie poradzę-mówiła z płaczem. Czkawka-poradzisz sobie nie martw się. Astrid-ty nie jesteś mną więc nie wiesz-mówiła z jeszcze większym płaczem. Czkawka-oboje przez to przejdziemy-powiedział po czym pocałował dziewczyn Astrid-Naprawdę? Czkawka-tak kochanie. Gdy astrid prawie usnęła czkawka położył ją na swoim łóżku a on poszedł spać do salonu...Kiedy astrid obudziła się rano na stoliku które było przy łóżku było śniadanie. Astrid zjadła i poszła na dół lecz gdy schodziła spadła i zemdlała. Czkawka szybko poszedł po Gothi. Położył ją na łóżku i gothi nabazgrała że jest lek który ją wyleczy ale jest bardzo daleko stąd i żeby polecieć na tamta wyspe zajmie kilka dni. Czkawka ani razu się nie wachał i szybko wsiadł na szczerbatka i wyleciał mówiąc do niego: Musimy tam lecieć mordko masz lecieć jak najszybciej. Gdy Czkawka wyleciał astrid dostawała coraz mocniejszych skórczy. Rozdział 2. Już po wszystkim Gdy czkawka przyleciał i podał lek astrid wszystko było dobrze i za 2 godziny urodziła im się piekna córeczka której na imie dali Katniss ponieważ astrid miała kiedyś taką przyjaciółkę. Rozdział 3. Dorosłości nigdy nie za wiele Katniss rosła jak na drożdżach i każdego dnia mogła liczyć na pomoc mamy, taty a już szczególnie babci:) Gdy Katniss stała się już dziewczyną miała 16 lat... Katniss właśnie przyleciała z wycieczki i wzła do domu usłyszała to: Astrid-No i co mamy z nią zrobić coraz częściej musimy ją mieć na oku i ją chronić bo ona nie jest jeszcze dorosła... Czkawka-No masz racje ale ona sobie radzi dzielna jest ale... Astrid-ale jest jeszcze nastolatką a nie dorosłą dziewczyną... Czkawka-no to co mamy za nia chodzić jak szpiedzy?... Katniss właśnie była przy schodach ale skryła się pod nimi i i tak wszystko słyszała co nawijali rodzice w kuchni... Astrid-ależ oczywiście... Czkawka-ale myślisz że t będzie dobry pomysł?!Znienawidzi nas! Astrid-ale przynajmniej się czegoś nauczy... Katniss słycząc to wyszła ze skrytki wzięła łuk i strzały i strzeliła prosto w stos jabłek leżący na stole w kuchni. Astrid i Czkawka zamarli w bezruchu a Katniss weszła stanowczym krokiem do kuchni i powiedziała: Katniss-macie mnie za dziecko ośmioletnie tak? Że niby ja jestem małą dziewczynką, którą macie chronić śledzić chodzi za nią za każym jej krokiem ruchem? tak? Astrid-Kochanie posłuchaj... Katniss-Nie to ty mnie posłach, wysłuchajcie mnie obydwoje. Na wasze łaski chce wam udowodnić że ja 16-leti Katniss Hadock poradzę sobie w każdej sytuacji zapisując się na coroczne igrzyska śmierci-powiedziała z przekonaniem... Czkawka-Katniss nie możesz, to to jest zabronione masz 16 lat jesteś jeszcze za młoda Katniss-nie zabronicie mi choćby nie wiem co pójde na igrzyska bo chce wam coś udowodnić... Astrid-ty niczego ni musisz nam udowadniać wiemy jaka jesteś i cie nie póścimy choćby mnie wiem co bo ty jesteś jeszcze za młoda-krzyczała Astrid-i wiesz co mam ci do powiedzenia ja cie na początku nie chciałam bo bałam się że sobie nie poradzę!Ale póżniej zrozumiałam co to naprawdę jest pięknego.Ale etraz jesteś zabardzo dorosła bynajmniej tak siebie uznajesz! Katniss zaczęła płakać i wybiegła z płaczem prosto do domu Valki... Czkawka-Katniss, Katniss!!!-krzyczał za córką-No i widzisz co naeobiłaś teraz to na pewno pojedzie na igrzyska dzięki tobie bo ma ciebie i mnie dosyć!!!-krzyczał czkawka Czkawka wsiadł na szczerbatka i poleciał do lasu bo chciał być sam... A Astrid usiadła na krześle w kuchni i zaczęła płakać. Katniss biegła szybko przez wioske zauważył ją Max jej przyjaciel złapał ją za reke i spytał: Max- Katniss co się stało?-spytał Katniss- jeśli chcesz widzieć-mówiła z płaczem-to chodźmy do lasu. Max-Ok Katniss z Maxem szli po lesie i katniss opowiadała mu o kłótni w domu od czego się zaczęło. Powiedziała co chce udowodnić rodzicom itd. dziewczyna na koniec się popłakała i wtuliła się w ramie chłopca wtedy chłopka odsunął ją lekko od siebie katniss spojrzała mu w oczy a chłopak przysunął ja do siebie i pocałował ją lekko w usta wtedy dziewczyna odsunęła się i pobiegła z płaczem do babci... P.S.Next już niebawem... Rozdział 4. Niech będzie po twojemu Kiedy Katniss wbiegła do domu babci z płaczem, Valka od razu zauważyła że coś się musiało stać w domu więc powiedziała żeby katniss jej wszystko opowiedziała... Gdy katniss już wszystko powiedziała Valka powiedziała jej żeby została w domu a ona poleci do jej rodziców aby z nimi surowo porozmawiać... Gdy Valka wleciała do domu czkawki i astrid zauważyła że w salonie na kanapie leży rozpłakana mama Katniss podeszła do niej i zapytała się: Valka-Astrid dziecko kochane co się stało? Astrid-O mama nie nic nic-powiedziała astrid-po po po prostu była taka mała kłótnia z katniss bo ona chce pojechać na igrzyska śmierci a my nie chcemy jej pozwolić i ona chce nam coś udowodnić, ale co?-to nie mam zielonego pojcia... Valka-no dobrze a gdzie czkawka? Astrid-błąga się gdzieś po lesie bo gdy katniss wybiegła z domu on poleciał do lasu a ja usiadłam w kuchni i zaczęłam płakać... Valka-Aha...No ale trzeba go znaleźć bo mam sprawę do was obojga... Tymczasem u Czkawki Czkawka chodził po lesie sam i mówił do siebie i do mordki...: Czkawka-widzisz jakie przez rodzine ma się kłopoty...Mordko mówiąc szczerze, jak już chcesz mieć rodzine to będziesz mieć kłopoty rozumiesz i to wielkie... Szczerbatek siedział i patrzył się na niego ze zdziweniem wielkim że co on gada...wtedy szczerbatek myślał sobie No dobra on coś gada o rodzinie że jakbym chciał mieć to bede mieć kłopoty ale punkt pierwszy z kim niby małbym mieć dzieci?! Czkawka-No więc nie ok? Ale chwila chwila jak masz już dziewwczyne to powiedz że z nią zrywasz bo co bo będziesz mieć kłopoty... Szczerbatek w tej chwili myślał to Czy on już kompletnie zgłupiał?! ta woda którą pił chyba mu daje wyznaki... W domu Gdy już przylecieli do domu była tam jego mama, żona i córka. Gdy już kompletnie sobie wszystko wyjaśnili przez 3 godziny to valka wsiadła na smoka i poleciała do domu a czkawka z astrid powiedzieli do katniss: Astrid-no dobrze jak tak bardzo chcesz nam coś udowodnić do niech będzie po twojemu wyślemy cie na igrzyska śmierci. Katniss-jejku jak fajnie dieki ale mogę jechać z kimś jeszcze? Astrid-no chyba sama nie pojedziesz musi być was dwoje. Katniss już wiedziała kogo weźmie. Katniss-oh dzięki jesteście ekstra... Czkawka-tatatarara oki fajnie to teraz w kime... P.S.-next już niebawem... Rozdział 5. No i się zaczęło Był piękny słoneczny poranek, gdy katniss wstała wyjrzała za okno na piękne słoneczne lato. Gdy zeszła na śniadanie jej taty już nie było była tylko astrid... Katniss-hej mamo! Astrid-O witaj córeczko.Jak ci minęła noc? Katniss-świetnie a gdzie tata? Astrid-w kuźni... Katniss-dobra to lece do niego pa...! Astrid-yyy...Katniss!Katniss!!! Katniss-tak? Astrid-yyy...No więc nie możesz iść do taty... Katniss-Dlaczego? Astrid- bo jest zajęty... Katniss-aha...kumam... Gdy wszedł czkawka do domu podarował Katniss łuk ze strzałami. Katniss-oh on jest śliczny dziekuje tato! Gdy doszło już południe t był czas gdy trybuci już musieli być losowani i jechać do capitolu (chyba nie pamiętam gdzie jechali:)) Wtedy wszyscy się zebrali na placu i stanęli. Gdy Effii już doszła do pań aby losować Katniss w głębi siebie mówiła do siebie Oby wypadło na mnie oby wypadło na mnie-prosze Effii-Otóż panią albo dziewczyną która wystartuje w tegorocznych igrzyskach jest Katniss Hadock! Jak już wylosowała z chłopców. Effii-Otóż mężczyzną albo chłopcem który wystartuje w tegorocznych igrzyskach jest Max Detenblip! Wszyscy stali na placu a Katniss i Max stali obok Effii... P.S.-Sorki że jak na razie tyle to nie jest koniec tego rozdziału tyko początek później go dokńcze a z powodu tego że musiałam iść na zajęcia rozdział nie został ukończony CIĄG DALSZY: Gdy już skończyło się wybieranie trybutów Katniss i Max wsiedli z Effii do pociągu który ich zawiózł na miejsce szkolenia. Katniss-Max boje się co t będzie? Max-Nic trzeba liczyć się z najgorszym... Katniss-ej nie mów tak bo cię strzałą z chęcią załatwię i nie chce stracić rodziny! Max-ja też nie chce i nie raczej mnie tak nie potraktujesz! Katniss-to po co mówisz głupstwa na najgorsze ja przetrwam! Max-Katniss igrzyska się wygrywa nie przetrwuje. Katniss-po pierwszy nitk normalny nie wygrał igrzysk tylko przetrwał i igrzysk się nie wygrywa tylko się je przetrwuje.! Gdy dotarli już na miejsce szkolenia Katniss musiała z kimś zawrzeć sojusz ale nie wiedziała z kim wkońcu max podpowiedział jej Eliota, Meride, Dejwa i Donie.Katniss zgodziła się a sojusznicy także. Jak już byli po szkoleniach nadszedł czas na wielkie igrzyska głodowe... P.S.-next niebawem... Rozdział 6. Wielkie Igrzyska Głodowe Zaczęło się wielkie odliczanie...Wszyscy stali na podestach równe 24 osoby i czekali na rozpoczęcie. Katniss stała i wypatrywała gdzie stoi Max który jej odruchowo odradzał aby nie szła do rogu obfitości. W końcu na tablicy pojawiła się liczba 0 i wszyscy wybiegli do rogu Katniss także a Max uciekł już w las. Katniss Przemknęła się jak jaszczurka i zabrała plecak, łuk i strzały i pobiegła do lasu całe szczęście osłoniła się plecakiem i nie dostała nożem od dziewczyny z 3 dystryktu... Katniss biegła lasem i krzyczała: Katniss- Max, Max, Max!Gdzie jesteś Max! Wtedy z Kezaków przy których stała za noge złapała ją czyjaś ręka okazało się że to Max. Max- Katniss co ty robisz? Jeszcze cie złapią, zabiją i co wtedy im udowodnisz?-spytał Max poważnym i stanowczym tonem. Katniss siedziała i się na niego przyglądała z oburzeniem... Katniss- Max dobrze wiesz co teraz przeżywa moja rodzina i jest to rudny moment dla wszystkich, ale zresztą o tym wiedzą tylko dziadkowie, rodzice, ja i nikt więcej w sumie...dobrze że o niczym nie wiesz to jest bardzo trudny moment dla mnie i dla reszty rodziny-Katniss w tym momencie zbierało się na płacz- więc nawet się ciesze że w tym momencie mnie nie ma w domu...chociaż sam nie wiem... Max- Katniss o czym ty kurcze gadasz?-spytał zaniepokojony Max. Katniss- Nie ważne Nie jesteś moją rodziną... Max-ale jestem przyjacielem twoim powiedz... Katniss- no dobra ale nikomu prze nikomu nie mów-powiedziała katniss-jak przyjacil...No bo...no bo...-katniss wzięła głęboki wdech i powiedziała-no bo moja mama jest w ciąży i będę miała młodsze rodzeństwo... Max-Co jak w takim czasie mogłaś zostawić swoją rodzine i iść na pewną śmierć na igrzyska!!!-zaczął krzyczeć Max Wtedy ktoś szedł obok krzaków i Katniss już szykowała łuk...Wyskoczyła z krzaków z wycelowanym łukiem w osobe ale nie strzeliła bo okazało się że to była rudowłosa dziewczyna z którą Katniss założyła sojusz...Tak samo póżniej znaleźli razem Dejva i Laure z którymi zawarli sojusz i znaleźli sobie bezpieczną kryjówke... Max-Czy tu na pweno nikt nas nie znajdzie?-powiedział z przestrachem. Merida-Spokojna głowa punkt pierwszy nikt nie powinien tu nas znaleźć ponieważ prawie nie widać naszej kryjówki-powiedział to spokojnie z uśmiechem. Katniss-Max Merida ma racje dokładnie z ust mi to wyjęła co chciałam powiedzieć. Max-Wy to mówicie z takim spokojem... Merida/Katniss-Bo my jesteśmy odważne-powiedziały jednocześnie i wybuchły śmiechem... Katniss-Ej cicho ktoś tak jest... Wszyscy zamarli w bezruchu...Katnis wyskoczyła z kryjówki z nastawionym łukiem i już szykowała się do strzału gdy okazało się że to tylko Eliot ich sojusznik przyszedł do kryjówki... Katniss- Oh Eliot ale mnie nastraszyłeś... Eliot-Sory... Katniss-Spoks nie ma sprawy... Katniss weszła z Eliotem do kryjówki i wszystkim go przedstawiła, po czym powiedziała: Katniss-dobra czekajcie tu ide coś upolować... Max-Katniss nie nie pójdziesz tam sama a jak cie zabiją? Katniss na chwile zamarła i nic nie mówiła widocznie mósiała to przemyśleć. Katniss-dobra emm merida chodź ze mną-oznajmiła dziewczyna ale w ostatniej chwili się rozmyśliła widząc że max oczami błagalnie prosi żeby to on poszedła nie Merida-Emmm no dobra sorki Merida ale jedna pójdzie ze mną Max-powiedziała-mamy coś do pogadania... Eliot-uuu coś tu się kroi co nie Merida? Zakochana para Merida-weź Eliot... Katniss szła z Maxem przez las patrząc uwarznie na drzewa czy by przypadkiem nie lata tam jakaś wiewórka do upolowania na kolacje dla wszystkich. Rozdział7.Scena niczym z horroru! Na Igrzyskach dosłownie każda chwila może równać się ze śmiercią tak było i dzisiaj gdy zaginął gdzieś Eliot... Obudziłam się rano pełna przekonania że są wszyscy ale zabrakło mi jednej osoby i od razu po kryjówcje rozległ się mój krzyk: Katniss-Eliot!Eliot!Gdzie jesteś Eliot! Nagle na mój krzyk poderwała się Merida i nie wiedziała co się dzieje... Merida-Katniss co się dzieje?!-zapytała przerażona. Katniss-Eliot...nie ma go!zniknął!!!-zawołałam wystraszona.-nie ma czasu obudź całą resztę i szukamy go!-rozkazałam. Merida-ale... Katniss-bez żadnych ale!-zażądałam Merida-ok...-odpowiedziała posłusznie-no dobra ludzie pobudka!!!-zaczęła krzyczeć i wnet wszyscy się obudzili... Max-po co my go będziemy w ogóle szukać?-zapytał jakby w ogóle nic mu się nie chciało robić. Katniss-bo to nasz sojusznik i przyjaciel zrozumiano!!!-zaczęłam przerażliwie krzyczeć-dobra nie ma czasu zbieramy się!-rozkazałam. Max-Wszyscy?-zapytał przeciągając się. Katniss/Merida-Wszyscy!!!-krzyknęłyśmy obie równocześnie. Szukaliśmy Eliota chyba pół dnia ale bez skutku...Rozdzieliliśmy się żeby było nam lepiej szukać aż tu nagle zwołał nas w jedno miejsce przeraźliwy krzyk Meridy: Merida-Hej chodźcie tu znalazłam go!!! Lecz w jej głosie nie było słychać jakiegoś entuzjazmu lecz przerarzenie lecz faktycznie gdy wszyscy tam poszliśmy to co ujrzeliśmy przeszło nas grozą.Eliot leżał bezwładnie na ziemi i w brzuch miał wbity nóż i miał rozbitą głowę...to było mocno przerzażające... Gdy szliśmy do kryjówki ponieważ się ściemniało Merida całą drogę płakała z żalu za swoim ukochanym bo nie ukrywała że go kocha... Rozdział8.O krok od śmierci... Rano gdy wstała wszyscy jeszcze spali więc postanowiłam pójść upolować coś na śniadanie wyruszyłam sama. Gdy doszłam do pewnego drzewa zuważyłam na nim 3 wiewórki i już przyjęłam pozę do strzału gdy z krzaków wyskoczyła dziewczyna z 3 dystryktu i rzuciła się na mnie z nożem... Leżałyśmy obie na ziemi lecz ona zaatakowała mnie pierwsza szarpałyśmy się obie lecz ja wyłęłam ze swojego buta nóż i ona rozcięła mi rękę w łokciu a ja całkiem niechcący trafiłam ją prosto w serce...Bardzo się przestraszyłam i szybko uciekłam z tego miejsca do kryjówki... W tym samym czasie w kryjówce gdy usłyszeli strzał (który oznajmia śmierć trybuta) szybko wyruszyli szukać mnie bo myśleli że to ja zginęłam. Lecz gdy oni wychodzili ja szybko wskoczyła do kryjówki... Max-Katniss co ty wyrawiasz nie wolno ci chodzić samej myśleliśmy że to ty zginęłaś!!!-zaczął na mnie krzyczeć. Katniss-Przestań ok?!Nic mi nie jest! I nie krzycz na mnie!!! Max-ja nie krzycze ja cie upominam!!!-krzyczał... Katniss-Zamknij się!!! Lecz on w odpowiedzi przysunął się do mnie i pocałował mnie namiętnym pocałunkiem w którym trwaliśmy bardzo długo... P.S.-już jutro szykujcie się na nexta:) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach